Fights and Kisses
by HeavyHeartToCarry
Summary: Book two based on events of the OCRPG. Alec and Jane fight, Nat is tortured, Alec and Jane have an awkward conversation. Overall good time.


_*Backstory: Alec met a human girl named Liz. He grew quite fond of her, visiting her on a few occasions. She was very sick. On the day of her death, she kissed him. It is against the Volturi rules to consort with humans, much less bite them. Alec couldn't decide whether to bite Liz or not. Due to his hesitation, Liz's heart ceased it's beating and she died. Liz is a very sore subject with Alec for obvious reasons.*_

Jane walked down to Alec's room and knocked on the door impatiently.

"Who is it?" He called through the door.

Jane rolled her eyes. "Who do you think, idiot?"

"I was hoping it would be someone who doesn't insult me at least once a minute," He said as he opened the door. "What do you want?"

"Too bad that person doesn't exist," She leaned against the doorway. "Hey, you're right, I really do insult you that often." Jane smirked. "Anyway, I came to ask if you were up for a little training."

"If you don't mind me kicking your ass in combat in return for that comment," Alec replied. "Then sure, I'm up for some training."

Jane snorted. "I highly doubt you will." She turned on her heel and started walking to the gym.

Alec chose not to reply as he followed her. They entered the gym and got into fighting stances. Alec made the first attack.

"What, no taunting or insults?" Jane asked. "You're so dull, Alec."

"You may be surprised to find that insults don't make the world go 'round." He administered a few basic attacks.

Jane blocked his attacks without effort and retaliated. "That was a pathetic comeback. I'm disappointed in you."

Alec stepped up his defenses. "So you _want _me to insult you?"

"For amusement?" She said. "Yes. You're boring me." She faked a yawn.

Alec caught her off guard and attacked again. "I would rather be the boring twin than the bitchy one."

Jane narrowed her eyes, taking the attack before dealing out her own. "Geez, it's a wonder you didn't bore that little human to death."

He froze in place, getting knocked down by the attack. "Don't you dare bring her into this." Alec kicked at her skins as he stood.

She hissed slightly at the pain and smirked, delighted in herself. "Ooo, did I hit a nerve?"

Alec narrowed his eyes. He didn't reply, hoping Jane would change the subject, and sharpened his attacks.

"What? No comeback?" Jane taunted. "You must still be in _love _with her. You're in love with her aren't you, Alec?" She snickered and braced herself for his attacks.

"I am not!" He glared, trying to control his temper. "I would appreciate if you left her out of this."

"Is that a temper I detect?" She smirked. "I almost forgot you had one," Jane attacked once again. "Does me talking about that pathetic little human bother you?"

Alec put forth some of his anger into his attacks, picking up the pace. "Seriously, Jane, stop it."

Jane defended herself, glad her efforts to anger her brother were succeeding. "Can't handle a little joke? Is that because you couldn't save her?"

Alec growled and tackled Jane, pinning her face down on the ground and stretching her arm behind her back. "Shut the fuck up about her, Jane! It's not a joking matter." He stood and kicked his sister across the room.

Jane pushed herself to her feet and chuckled. "It was funny to me, you just don't appreciate good humour."

"Good humour?" He growled. "You're making fun of a dead girl. How low must you sink to get a rise out of me?"

"What do I care if she's dead?" She asked pitilessly. "That's your issue." She lunged at him.

Alec toppled over, using the momentum to strike at Jane. "Yeah, it's my issue, not yours, so why don't you shut the hell up about her?" He aimed to kick her.

Jane hissed as she felt the impact of the kick, smirking from the pain. "Because I don't want to." She threw her arm out to punch him. "I bet you wanted to kiss her."

Alec blocked the punch and stopped fighting. "I did kiss her. You can really be an insensitive bitch sometimes, Jane." He turned to leave.

"Wait…" Jane's eye widened. "You _what_?"

"It was just a small kiss…and she kissed me, not the other way around." He clarified. "See, this is why I never told you. You taunt me about every fucking little thing." His voice flat-lined, draining it of emotion. "Just…don't taunt me about her again."

Jane watched, stunned, as Alec exited the gym.

_Dammit…_"Alec, wait!" She followed after him and grabbed him by the arm. "Look, I…" She bit her cheek. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it was…like that. You know I wouldn't have pushed you if I knew." She looked away from him, not knowing what more to say.

Alec tugged his arm away. "Yeah, well, now you know." He continued walking to his room.

Jane let him go. She stood outside the gym for a while. _Shit, I should probably talk to him later. _She groaned, annoyed at how their training had concluded.

Alec reached his room and locked the door behind him.

Unluckily for her, the newest lower guard to the Volturi spotted Jane as she turned the corner.

_Oh dear. Um…just act confident, Nat. _She held her head up high as she approached Jane.

"Hey!" Natasha curtsied. "I'm new here. You're Jane, aren't you? I'm Natasha. Natasha Davies.'  
Jane's face clouded. "What the hell do you want?"

_Shit, she's in a bad mood._ Nat thought. _Stay calm, Nat. Stay calm. _"I just wanted to, like, say hi and introduce myself." She smiled.

Jane wrinkled her nose. "Well, now you have." She said, irritated.

_I really think I should get out of here. _"Well it was nice meeting you!" Nat said. "Maybe I'll, like, see you around some time soon."

Jane narrowed her eyes and focused her ability on Nat in a concentrated zap.

"Ahhhh!" Nat hunched over, whimpering in pain. "What the heck was that for? I only, like, said it was nice meeting you!"

Jane sent over another wave of pain to Nat. "Don't say that."

Nat screamed again as her knees hit the ground. She doubled over, sobbing quietly. "Say what?"

Jane rolled her eyes. "Don't say 'like' or I'll deal worse pain than what you're feeling now." She hissed.

"Okay! Okay!" Nat winced. "I won't say it!"

"Good," Jane smirked. "You can leave me alone now." She narrowed her eyes, threatening to zap Nat again.

Nat scampered away as quickly as she could while Jane watched in amusement. Once she was out of sight, Jane walked down the hall to her room.

…

Jane tried the knob on Alec's door. Locked.

"Alec, open the door. We need to talk."

Alec ignored her in the hopes that she would leave him alone.

After a few minutes of waiting, Jane sighed and thumped her head against the door. "You're going to make me say please, aren't you?" _Damn, he's mad. _"Ugh, fine. Please open the door?" She bit her cheek, trying to keep her attitude in check.

Alec waited a moment before unlocking the door and opening it for his sister. He took a step back and waited for her to speak.

Jane stood awkwardly in the doorway with her arms crossed. "You're still pissed off at me."

"Yes."

An awkward silence passed between the two of them.

"I asked you to stop talking about her," Alec managed. "You didn't."

Jane stepped inside the room and closed the door, paranoid that another guard member would hear their conversation. "Look, believe it or not, I don't like fighting with you. Not like this, at least."

"Is that an apology?" Alec asked.

Jane growled. "Dammit! Why do you have to make this so fucking complicated? I already apologized."

Alec smirked a little. "Fine. But I was hoping you would say it again." He took a seat in the chair in front of his desk. "You're lucky that I'm the one that doesn't lose my temper so easily. If I had done the same to you, you would have been mad at me for weeks."

"I don't think the guards could handle both our tempers. I scared the shit out of the newest guard a little while ago." Jane smirked at the memory.

"I don't think so either," Alec agreed. "And the new guard, you say? I hope you didn't scare her away on her first day. I haven't met her yet."

Jane snorted. "She'll be fine if she keeps her damn mouth shut. She talks like a fucking Barbie." Jane imitated Natasha. "Like, oh em gee, Alec." She smirked, knowing she had creeped her brother out.

"Don't do that again. It's weird."

She snickered. "Anyway, I zapped her every time she said 'like'. I think she got the message." Jane smirked again.

"Since we're not fighting anymore…" Alec changed the subject. "I have to say your expression when I told you about kissing Liz was rather priceless."

"Yeah, well the last thing I wanted to envision was you sucking face with a human…or anyone for that matter." She made a face.

Alec cringed. "We didn't 'suck face.' It was just…a small peck. Why? Are you jealous because you've never been kissed?"

"Shut up!" Jane crossed her arms and looked away to hide her face. "I could kiss a boy if I wanted to. I mean, all I'd have to do is go up to some random boy in the city."

"You better not do that," Alec warned protectively. "I am NOT letting some strange boy kiss you." He smirked. "You ARE jealous."

"I am not jealous." She tensed. "I cannot believe we're even having this conversation."

"You are," Alec insisted. "…Yeah, talking with you about kissing is…awkward."

"I Am not!" Jane grabbed a pillow off the sofa and hit Alec with it. "I think I'm done 'bonding' with you for the year."


End file.
